Hearing devices are usually activated and run in a normal operating mode after a battery has been inserted into its battery chamber. This procedure is somewhat awkward for the hearing device user because he or she has to insert the device in the ear while it is generating a loud feedback signal.
Therefore, it has been proposed to incorporate a delay circuitry into the hearing device in order to postpone the activation of the normal operating mode. Such a hearing device is disclosed in DE-195 26 175 C1.
While using the known hearing device, the user does not know whether his hearing device functions properly after having inserted a battery.
An objective of the present invention is to eliminate the above-mentioned drawback.